Moment of Desire
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: Oneshot! A moment of desire takes over Naruto when he is alone with the woman that he has been lusting over.


**AN: Oneshot. Yea, I barely do these, I am a story person but I am trying this for a second time with NaruXHina. Also a fan asked for another one shot so here it is. I may do two more before posting my new story so look out for those also.**

**Moment of Desire**

The sound of high heels clicking against the floor towards his office at this hour only meant one thing. One of the teachers had an incident that they had to report. He groaned. It was hard being the principal of Leaf High. It was hard because one or two students who thought they could get away with everything would always get caught and he would have to handle it. That was his job as principal after all, to handle grave situations like whatever was about to come his way; but it was lunchtime. At least for him it was, and he didn't want to deal with anything right now.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts of the impending doom and brought it much closer to reality.

"Come in," he called as he threw his fork down into his steaming mash potato, beef, and gravy meal. He had just finished heating it up in the microwave not so long ago.

As the door opened, he let his head drop and placed his hands over his face, wanting to hide from the trouble. Between paperwork and handling bad kids he thought he would explode.

"Take a seat, and thank you Sakura," he said with his hands still covering his face. He didn't bother facing the teacher who just walked in or his cherry blossom secretary that allowed the person in.

"No problem, and I will be going on lunch!" he heard Sakura chirp as she closed the door, leaving him alone.

"Did I come at the wrong time, ? I see you are having lunch, I can come back later," he heard a beautiful voice say.

He snapped his head up at the voice to see Hinata Hyuga, the school's guidance counselor (and as of current, his favorite person to see).

"I'll go," she said, getting up from one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk so she can leave.

He also hopped to his feet and rushed to the door, smacking his hand on the door before she could open it.

"No, don't go. There is no need to leave just because I was having lunch." He laughed it off as he directed her back to the seat.

"Oh, Okay," she said, not sure if she should still stay.

"So, what brings you in my office today?" he asked, trying to keep it professional as he went back to his desk. He sat at one edge of the desk instead of at the proper seat behind his desk.

Professional was the word that he didn't want to link between the two of them. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki had only met eight months ago at the gym that he went to. At first, he didn't pay her much attention until one day he saw her struggling with weights and decided to help her out.

From then on out they became gym buddies. They even became close enough that, after the gym or before, they would go out for a bite to eat. Then three months back over lunch, she ended up telling him she was looking for a job and she told him that she was a guidance counselor. Luckily for her, he had a position open and told her to apply at his place and he hired her on the spot.

Though, one could say his decision to hire her was pretty biased. He has been flirting with her nonstop and at times he felt that she was doing the same. He didn't want to be professional with her, he'd rather be on a personal relationship with her.

"I came to your office, , because I wanted to check with you before I made a few changes to my office. I don't plan to do anything extreme, but I wanted to make it more comfortable for the students. I made a list of changes, so if you could take a look at it and tell me what things you agree with…" she explained, opening a blue file and handing it to him.

He took the file and glanced at it and then placed it down on his desk.

"I'd prefer if you called me Naruto. We've become close enough to drop the formalities, right?" he questioned her with an intense stare.

His light blue eyes stared at her lavender orbs and he knew he was going to get himself in trouble if he didn't get that woman out of his sight, but a big part of him didn't care.

"Yes, I guess you are right, but we're at school, _ , _I think I should address my superiors with respect," she told him in a voice he found so sexy, especially when she pronounced his last name.

"If you feel that way then I guess there is no point in arguing with you about it," he said while snatching an apple off his desk and biting a huge chunk out of it.

A bit of the juice from the apple oozed down his lips when he took the bite and traveled down his jaw line. Hinata, being the stickler about neatness and not thinking, quickly grabbed a napkin from his desk and wiped it away.

Naruto cursed the gods for being against him and putting temptation in his face in such a way. He couldn't be professional anymore with her because his body and mind had already decided to be personal.

As she began to pull her hand back, a faint blush appeared on her face because of what she had done. He grabbed hold of her wrist with enough force for her to drop the napkin and then pulled her against him.

"Naruto," she whispered in an angelic voice, dropping the formalities between them.

"That is just as hot as when you call me ," he told her, making her blush an even darker shade of red.

"I don't think we shoul-

Naruto cut her off with his lips, pressing them forward to capture hers in a sweet but savage-like manner. It seemed as if she wasn't going to respond to him but when he started to give up hope, she began to kiss him back.

An upwards curve formed on his face as he kissed her more intensely. He reached up to place his hand inside of wavy raven colored hair, pulling her closer to him and into his lap.

He knew she was giving into her hidden desire once she began to loosen up by placing a hand on his clothed chest and another around his neck.

Suddenly his office door opened and a shriek was heard.

"OH MY GAWD!"

Hinata quickly removed herself from Naruto and began straightening her skirt and hair in embarrassment. Naruto himself supported a light blush of anger at the cherry blossom friend and secretary that just interrupted his wonderful moment.

"I'll go," Hinata tried to whisper, but it was still heard as she rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto called, but she was already gone. "Damnit." He cursed, then glared at the woman who caused his frustration.

"Thanks a fucking lot Sakura," growled Naruto. He didn't have to worry about the way he talked to her because they had been friends since preschool and were like brother and sister.

"Don't get mad at me. Now tell me, when did you get the hots for Ms. Hyuga?" asked his nosy friend.

"Get out, Sakura!" he shouted, trying to be more firm but knowing he wasn't going to scare her away.

"I'm waiting," she said, hands posed on her hips.

"She is the woman I was telling you about. The one I met at the-

"Gym woman! Oh, my gawd, how did I not know all this time? It makes perfect sense now." Sakura suddenly realized that Hinata was the woman her friend had been telling her about.

"Yes, now can you go? I want to see if she is okay," Naruto said, shooing her away.

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved behind her while yelling, "Go get her champ," as she walked away.

When she shut his door he silently prayed to the gods above as he picked up his phone and called Hinata's room. As it rang more than normal he cursed to himself. When the voicemail came on he started to take the phone away from his ear, but then an almost-silent "Hello" regained his attention.

"Hey," he answered quickly.

"You called?" asked Hinata.

"Look, I hope you aren't mad and that you don't think I'm some sort of creep….it's just that…well, honestly I liked you way before I even hired you. And I know this is not professional but…do you want to go out some time?"

"Like on a date?" she asked very nervously.

"Yes, like a date, if that's okay with you," he said.

"Okay," she said with a cheerful tone.

"Okay? Okay? Are you sure? You want to go out with _me_? It's Naruto Uzumaki who is asking you out you know," he told her, baffled that she agreed.

"Yes, Naruto, I know who you are and yes, I would love to go on a date with you," laughed Hinata.

Naruto smiled from his end, "Alright well, how about this Friday at nine?"

"Sounds great! Hey, there's a knock at the door Naruto, speak with you later," she told him.

"Okay, bye," he nearly yelled into the phone.

He placed the phone back down on the hook and in came Sakura with a smile on her face. He knew she had been eavesdropping.

"I knew she would say yes," she told her blonde friend with a huge smile on her face.

**A Few years later…**

Naruto is dressed in a nice suit, a shit-eating grin on his face and his arm around Hinata, who is wiping happy tears from her face. A ring is noticeable on her ring finger. Their friends and family stand around her with smiles on their faces.

Sakura walks up to them with a champagne glass in her hand, "I told you she would say yes."

Naruto smiled and hugged his best friend. "You've always been right!"

**The END… **


End file.
